Housemate
by Suki Pie
Summary: Chapter 1 : "Saat ini aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu, jadi kunci apartemen ini kutitipkan padamu. Jangan lupa untuk menguncinya kembali dan buatkan aku makan malam ketika pulang nanti, oke?"/—dan wajah Kagami pucat seketika./ AU! AoKaga. Warning Inside. Review Please? Happy Reading X3
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

_"Hah! Hanya seperti itu kemampuanmu, Bakagami?!"_

_"Sial kau Ahomine! Siapa yang kau sebut 'baka' hah?!"_

_"Kau! Tentu saja, bodoh!" _

_"Kau yang 'bodoh', bodoh!"_

_"Lihat siapa yang kalah di sini? Kau berani mengataiku bodoh?"_

_"Oh yeah? Kau kira aku kalah? Kau ingin menyelesaikannya sekarang?"_

_"Cih! Siapa takut! Orang lemah sepertimu!"_

_"Sialan kau Aomine!" _

_"Ayo sini! Kupastikan wajahmu tak berbentuk lagi pulang nanti, Kagami!"_

_"Arrggh!"_

_"Arrghh!" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Housemate" **

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Warning : AU! Klise. Typo(s). OOC. And Anything. **

**Story by : Suki Pie (Sukikawai-chan) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 0 : Prologue **

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading XD**

**.**

* * *

Kagami Taiga mendengus keras sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Burger kelimanya sudah ia lahap beberapa menit yang lalu, sehingga kesepuluh jarinya meremas kertas bungkusannya secara asal, setelah itu melemparkannya tepat ke arah tong sampah. Ya, layaknya bermain di bawah ring basket, kertas remasan asal tadi masuk dengan telak.

"Kagami-kun,"

Kagami kembali mendengus, mengambil bungkusan yang baru di antara tumpukan burger di depannya, lalu membukanya dengan terburu-buru.

"Kagami-kun,"

Kagami melahapnya dalam satu kunyahan, membuat kedua pipinya menggembung seperti tupai dengan sepasang alisnya menukik tajam.

"Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun bilang padaku kalau dia menyukaimu,"

Uhuk!

Kagami tersedak. Mengangkat satu tangannya secara refleks dan memukul dadanya berulang kali. Iris merahnya melotot, mulutnya sedikit menyemburkan serpihan-serpihan daging asap dan selada, mengotori ujung bibirnya. Namun untungnya tidak mengenai pemuda di depannya, apalagi sampai mengotori wajah bagai triplek itu.

"Sial! Kuroko _teme_! Jangan mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh!" sunggut Kagami—nyaris berteriak. Menatap tajam sang subjek di depannya. "Kau pikir aku percaya, hah?!"

"Tidak," Kuroko menyahut kalem, kembali menyesap _vanilla_ _milkshake_-nya dengan tenang. "Aku hanya bercanda."

Bercandanya tidak lucu!

"Kau!" kali ini tangan Kagami berpindah pada puncak kepala Kuroko. Meremasnya jengkel. "Apa kau sadar kalau aku nyaris mati tadi?"

Iris biru muda itu mengerling ke arahnya, datar. "Orang tidak akan mati hanya karena tersedak, Kagami-kun," bibirnya kembali menyesap _vanilla milkshake_, setelah itu melanjutkan. "Lagipula aku yang seharusnya marah. Sejak tadi Kagami-kun tidak mendengar panggilanku,"

Kagami kembali mendengus, sebal. Mendengar frasa itu terucap dari bibir Kuroko sedikit membuat sikap Kagami kembali melunak, satu tangan yang hinggap di kepalanya terlepas. Setidaknya, di sini juga Kagami yang salah karena tidak mendengar panggilan pemuda bersurai biru muda itu. Ya Tuhan, lagipula sejak kapan seorang Kagami Taiga bisa melamun?

"Tch! Terserah! Dan jangan pernah mengucapkan nama itu di depanku, menyebalkan!" tandas Kagami jengah, mengibaskan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Kuroko. Seolah-olah nama seorang Aomine Daiki itu racun baginya.

"Kau tahu Kagami-kun, setiap hari aku berpikir, apa yang akan terjadi jika seandainya kau dan Aomine-kun menjadi sahabat yang baik?"

Lagi, Kagami tersedak. Kali ini dengan ludahnya sendiri.

"Kau! Kuroko Tetsuya! Bisa tidak jangan membicarakan orang itu di depanku, hah!? Memangnya tidak ada obrolan lain apa?!"

Kuroko menatapnya datar, dan Kagami dibuat kesal karenanya.

"Sial! Berhenti membicarakan si bodoh itu!"

"Aku tidak membicarakannya, Kagami-kun saja yang ribut sendiri,"

"Kau—sial! Arrgh!"

Apa saja, ingin rasanya Kagami membuang wajah triplek—bahkan melemparkannya sekalipun—pemuda dengan hawa keberadaan tipis itu agar tidak lagi mengganggunya seperti ini. _Well_, jika boleh dijelaskan pun, Kagami itu benci Aomine Daiki! Orang bodoh yang terpaksa satu kelas dengannya itu adalah laki-laki yang paling menyebalkan sedunia—jika boleh Kagami katakan seperti itu. Ditambah lagi dengan sikap arogan dan gegabahnya itulah yang membuat hubungan mereka berdua terbilang tidak baik. Ya, mungkin dalam bahasa kerennya, mereka berdua adalah rival.

Rival yang bodoh, tapinya.

Sebenarnya, hanya Kagami dan Aomine-nya saja yang terlalu mempermasalahkan hal sepele. Misal, dalam hal _one-on-one_, mungkin? Yang terkadang berakhir dengan saling baku hantam dan menjadi pusat tontonan para murid di sekolahnya. Termasuk ceramah guru setelahnya. Mereka sama-sama bodoh, memang.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tampak murung hari ini, Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko, kembali ke pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ingin Kuroko tanyakan. "Terjadi sesuatu?"

Helaan napas terdengar sebagai awal jawaban. Kagami menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Tumpukan burger yang hampir sedikit di atas meja terabaikan sejenak, nafsu makannya melenyap seketika.

"Kagami-kun?"

Kagami mendecak kesal, "Aku akan pindah apartemen,"

"Hah?"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Kagami Taiga mendengus, lagi.

Pintu apartemen dengan nomor 10 itu tampak asing di matanya. Meski warna dan teksturnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan apartemen sebelumnya, namun Kagami masih merasa ragu untuk mengetuknya. Mengingat gedung apartemen yang menjadi pijakannya saat ini bukan lagi gedung apartemennya.

Kagami tak habis pikir, mengapa Ibunya bersikeras memintanya untuk tinggal di apartemen orang lain? Maksudnya, ia diminta agar tidak tinggal sendirian selama di Jepang. Mengingat angka kejahatan yang sering terjadi di Negara Sakura itu bisa terbilang tinggi. _Hell_, ia sudah SMA! Mendekati umur 17 tahun di bulan Agustus nanti. Lagipula Kagami bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Ia bukan tipe orang yang dengan mudah bisa terseret dengan hal-hal yang melanggar norma hukum. Kecuali bertengkar dengan Aomine, tentunya. Jika itu bisa disebut dengan norma hukum.

Tidak, tidak. Kagami menggeleng keras. Mengapa tiba-tiba jadi nyasar ke Aomine, sih?

Satu tangannya terangkat, hingga jari telunjuknya terulur memencet interkom samping pintu apartemen.

_Ting tong_

Hening. Tak ada balasan.

Kagami berdecak, lalu memencetnya kembali secara monoton.

_Ting tong ting tong _

Tetap tak ada tanda-tanda pintu terbuka.

Ck! Orang seperti apa yang akan menjadi _housemate_-nya ini? Bahkan membuka pintu saja untuk tamu lama sekali. Ibunya bilang, orang yang akan menjadi teman satu apartemennya ini adalah anak dari sahabat baik Ibunya. Ya, terserah, Kagami malas memikirkannya. Yang jelas, ia hanya ingin segera mengistirahatkan seluruh tubuhnya yang lelah karena sebelumnya ia harus mengepak beberapa barang bawaannya. Sebagian barang-barang yang besar akan diantarkan esok hari oleh petugas apartemen.

"_Halo_? _Siapa di sana?_"

Kagami tersentak pelan. Suara interkom di samping pintu apartemen terdengar.

"Ah, ya, aku yang akan pindah ke apartemenmu hari ini,"

"_Oh, kau anak dari sahabat Ibuku itu bukan?"_

Kagami mengerutkan kening samar. "Ng, ya, begitulah."

"_Baiklah, tunggu sebentar_,"

Kerutan di kening Kagami semakin dalam. Aneh, ada yang aneh. Mengapa hatinya tiba-tiba merasa gelisah? Atau cemas? Entahlah. Karena entah perasaannya atau bukan, ia pernah mendengar suara berat dibalik interkom tadi. Dan, mengapa rasanya tidak enak didengar?

Klek!

Kagami bernapas lega, membiarkan badan pintu di depannya berderit terbuka secara perlahan-lahan. Ah, akhirnya menampakan diri juga. Seperti bayangannya, orang itu—

"Ya, silakan—eh?"

—tunggu! Bisa tidak ia dilemparkan begitu saja ke ujung dunia sana?

"_Ahomine_!?"

"_Bakagami_!?"

Jari telunjuk itu saling terangkat, menuding satu sama lain dengan sepasang bola matanya melebar. Terkejut, tentu saja. _Hell_, tak pernah terbayangkan dalam benak seorang Kagami Taiga bahwa orang yang akan menjadi _housemate -_nya untuk beberapa bulan nanti—

"Sedang apa kau di sini?!"

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya seperti itu, bodoh!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh, _Aho!_"

"Sialan kau _Bakagami!_"

—adalah seorang pemuda urakan bersurai biru tua itu.

Aomine Daiki? A-o-mi-ne-Da-i-ki?!

Klise? Sepertinya iya.

Tapi untuk Kagami Taiga? Sepertinya tidak. Sama sekali _tidak_. Semua itu bencana baginya.

_Oh, dear... _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued?**

* * *

**A/N :** Haloo! Ada yang tahu siapa saya?#plak. Ya, Suki baru ganti penname/gak nanya juga/. Ah, ya, jangan tanya Suki kenapa bikin Multichap baru :'D AoKaga lagi~ Well, salahin lagi aja Beta reader Suki yang suka AoKaga. Aliceee! Kapan kau kembali ke peradabann?/digiles/ Awalnya mau dibuat JeanEren, tapi jadinya AoKaga *gelindingan*/dor/ Ah, sudahlah. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan baca sampai akhir ya~

Akhir kata,

Review please? ^o^


	2. Chapter 2 : Tell

_"Ingat itu, Aomine! Rahasiakan masalah ini dari semua orang termasuk Kuroko!" _

_"Tanpa kau minta pun aku tahu itu! Kau ini berlebihan sekali!" _

_"Berisik! Aku tidak ingin semua orang tahu kalau kita tinggal satu atap!"_

_"Memangnya aku ingin tinggal dengamu? Dengan orang bodoh sepertimu?"_

_"Berhenti mengataiku bodoh dan lakukan saja!" _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Housemate"**

**Kuroko No Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Warning : AU! Klise. Typo(s). OOC. And Anything.**

**Story by : Suki Pie (Sukikawai-chan)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 : Tell **

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading XD**

* * *

Kagami selalu tahu bahwa sang Ibu sering kali bercanda pada setiap situasi yang ada—kapanpun, dimanapun, dalam keadaan apapun. Bahkan, wanita yang sudah mengenalkan Kagami pada dunia luar setelah sembilan bulan lamanya mengandung dirinya itu bisa mengatasi pertengkarang dengan Ayahnya yang selalu diakhiri dengan kalimat canda.

Membuat sang Ayah akhirnya tidak bisa lama-lama untuk marah dan berakhir dengan tertawa bersama. Kagami tahu, karena Ibunya adalah tipikal orang dengan sifat humoris yang lumayan tinggi. Dan kejutan adalah bagian dari sisi humorisnya. Oh, bahkan jika disebut dengan kejutan pun, Kagami akan selalu menyukai sifat Ibunya yang satu ini.

Tapi—bahkan dalam setiap keadaan bisa terselip kata 'tapi' di dalamnya—Kagami tak pernah menyangka (bahkan bermimpi pun ia tak sudi), bahwa wanita yang kini tinggal di Amerika bersama Ayahnya itu bisa memberikan kejutan seperti ini.

Kejutan yang _absurd_—jika bisa Kagami katakan.

"Kamarmu ada di sana, tepat di samping kamarku," jari telunjuk Aomine mengarah pada pintu bercat cokelat tua tidak jauh dari ruang tengah.

Sepasang iris merah Kagami memicing sesaat sambil menelusuri desain interior ruang apartemen—_yang katanya_—akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya untuk sementara. Apartemen Aomine cukup besar, dengan lantai kayu dan dinding bercat _broken white_. Tidak banyak barang yang menjadi hiasan selain sofa dan meja menghiasi ruang tengah—juga televisi, tentu saja—lemari kaca besar sebagai pemisah antara ruang tengah dan konter dapur, lorong kecil sebagai jalan menuju kamar mandi, dan tangga yang mungkin menghubungkannya dengan atap. Ya, seperti itulah hal yang dilihat Kagami untuk saat ini, ia terlalu lelah memikirkannya.

"Cih! Menyebalkan sekali bersebelahan denganmu!" Kagami berdecak, mengucap kata protes dan benci sekaligus. Membuat sang subjek yang dituju hanya bisa mengerutkan kening tidak suka.

"Memangnya aku ingin, hah?! Memikirkan setiap hari tidak bisa tidur karena mendengar seekor harimau mendengkur!" tandas Aomine jengah, urat kekesalan tercetak di pelipisnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut harimau?!"

"Kau! Tentu saja, bodoh!"

"Arrgh! Sialan kau bodoh!""

Kagami mengacak rambut kesal, sedangkan dalam hati menjerit frustasi. Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu mereka menghentikan perang adu mulut di depan pintu apartemen. Berteriak dan memaki satu lain dengan tema yang sama, seperti, '_sedang apa kau di sini?'_ lalu kalimat, _'jangan bilang kau adalah orang yang dikatakan Ibuku'_ dan berakhir seperti _'Sial! Kenapa aku harus terdampar dengan orang bodoh sepertimu!'._

Setidaknya itulah yang mereka ributkan sejak kedatangan Kagami.

Tidak penting, memang.

"Ck! Terserah! Aku mau tidur," _well_, salah satu sikap yang tidak sopan jika dilihat dari statusnya saat ini, seorang tamu di apartemen Aomine. Namun bagi Kagami sendiri yang menganggap Aomine itu adalah musuh terbesarnya, ia tak ingin repot-repot melakukannya.

"Lihat sikapmu sebelum memasuki rumah orang lain," mendengus sebal begitu mendapati Kagami membalasnya dengan menjulurkan lidah, Aomine melanjutkan. "Ingat Kagami, apartemen ini adalah daerah kekuasanku!"

Kening Kagami berkerut, tidak suka. Untuk hal ini, ia memang tidak bisa membantah. "Ya, baiklah! Sesuka hatimu saja sana!" satu tangannya mengibas tak peduli, "Lagipula aku tidak akan lama tinggal di sini,"

"Cih! Aku tak sudi tinggal lama denganmu,"

"Itu yang seharusnya aku ucapkan!"

Astaga! Kagami semakin keki dibuatnya. Sungguh, bisa-bisa ia mati konyol jika harus berhadapan dengan seorang Aomine Daiki yang menyebalkan, arogan, dan mesum itu setiap hari. Bahkan ketika pagi, siang, sore dan malam. Yang dihabiskan dengan pagi, siang dan sore di sekolah, dan malam di apartemen. Ah, garis bawahi untuk sore, ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya di Maji Burger. Memikirkannya membuat perut Kagami mual seketika.

"Ah, sudahlah!" akhirnya Kagami memilih mundur. Berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya menuju pintu yang sebelumnya Aomine tunjukan sebagai kamarnya. Menghabiskan barang satu menit saja dengan pemuda _dim_ itu membuatnya gila.

"Hoi, Kagami,"

Tch! Suara itu kini memanggilnya, secara biasa.

Kagami menghentikan langkah, berbalik cepat lalu memandang sang surai biru tua di depannya dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Apa lagi?" tanyanya ketus, sama sekali tidak ramah.

Alih-alih menjawab, Aomine memutar kedua bola matanya setelah itu berjalan mendekati meja kaca yang terletak tidak jauh dari sofa. Menyingkirkan beberapa majalan yang bertumpuk di sana, dan mengambil benda kecil berwarna perak yang terselip.

Begitu mendapatkannya, Aomine melemparnya cepat ke arah Kagami, yang ditangkap cepat oleh satu tangan sang surai merah.

Kagami membuka telapak tangannya ketika merasakan sensasi dingin menjalar di setiap saraf kulitnya. Dan mendapati sebuah, ng … kunci?

"Kau pikir bisa membuka pintu hanya dengan memutar kenopnya?" ada nada jail di sana, terselip di antara kalimat yang diucapkannya untuk meremehkan Kagami. "Kau terpaksa tidur di sofa jika tidak memiliki kuncinya."

Kagami mendengus angkuh. "Tanpa kau beritahu pun, aku sudah tahu itu!"

Mengabaikan Aomine yang ikut mendengus, Kagami kembali berbalik dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu kamar. Tentu saja dengan kaki yang dihentak-hentakan. Ia kesal, ingat? Terpaksa menghadapi kenyataan yang sulit diterimanya seperti ini benar-benar membuat emosinya mudah tersulut. Apalagi jika Aomine yang sering kali membuat amarahnya memuncak secara maksimal.

Hingga akhirnya ia berhenti di depan pintu kamarnya, menggunakan kunci untuk membukanya, setelah itu memutar kenop pintu. Namun sebelum Kagami benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu, ia bisa mendengar Aomine berseru,

"Hati-hati jika kau tidak menguncinya, Bakagami! Kau tidak ingin aku masuk dan menyerangmu tiba-tiba, 'kan?"

"Mimpi saja sana, Ahomine!"

Blam!

—malam itu ditutup oleh suara bantingan pintu, dan Kagami yang meracau tidak jelas dibaliknya.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Aomine mengerang malas begitu suara jam beker di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya berbunyi nyaring. Menggema di lorong gendang telinganya. Sebelah tangannya menggapai secara asal, berusaha menekan tombol untuk mematikan suara berisik itu. Begitu ia berhasil menekannya hingga nada nyaring monoton tadi tidak lagi terdengar, ia kembali membenamkan kepalanya di bantal. Menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Bersiap menutup mata dan—

BRANG!

—tidak jadi. Ia tidak jadi menyusul alam mimpi.

Aomine terbangun dalam satu sentakan cepat, menyingkap selimut hangatnya dan melompat dari tempat tidur. Mengabaikan rasa dingin yang terasa di telapak kakinya, lalu melangkah cepat ke arah pintu, membukanya kuat-kuat dan berlari menuju asal suara pecahan mengejutkan tadi.

Dalam benaknya terus berpikir, mungkinkah… pencuri?

"Hei! Siapa di—" namun kalimat gertakan itu tak pernah terucap, untuk saat ini. Sepasang irisnya membelalak tatkala menemukan seseorang dibalik konter yang membatasi dapur. Mengaduh pelan sambil sesekali meringis, satu tangannya mengusap rambut merahnya tepat di bagian belakang kepala.

Pfftt—astaga, Aomine ingin tertawa.

"_Auch! So damn!_"

"HUAHAHAHAHAHA!" dan Aomine benar-benar tertawa setelahnya.

Tawa itu lepas, menggema di seluruh ruangan. Tangan kiri Aomine digunakan untuk menahan perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit akibat tertawa, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memukul konter berulang kali. Seirama dengan suara tawanya.

Lalu Kagami, yang terkejut karena suara menggelegar tiba-tiba itu dan Aomine yang sudah berdiri di sana, terdiam sejenak di tempatnya. Masih dalam keadaan posisi duduk, mengabaikan panci dan spatula yang berserakan tepat di sampingnya. Namun beberapa detik berlalu dan tawa Aomine tidak kunjung berhenti, malah semakin keras, Kagami mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, setelah itu terlonjak dan bangkit berdiri. Gantian matanya yang membelalak, juga kedua pipinya yang mulai panas.

"Kau! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?!" jari telunjuknya menuding Aomine kasar, berusaha untuk tidak mencekiknya langsung karena suara tawanya yang menyebalkan.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Kagami, Aomine membenamkan wajahnya dengan tangan terlipat di atas konter, bahu yang berguncang, dan satu tangan yang masih memukul kayu konternya. Terkikik berkelanjutan, sepertinya.

"Astaga, Kagami, pagi-pagi begini sudah berbuat konyol," Aomine berusaha berbicara di sela-sela tawanya. "Kukira tadi itu kau seorang pencuri yang salah alamat karena datang di pagi hari seperti ini,"

Twitch!

Kagami berasap sekarang.

"Sial kau!" spatula yang telah diambilnya tadi kini mencium kepala Aomine dengan sayang. Juga keras. Membuat tawanya terhenti seketika dan diganti oleh ringisan kecil.

"Sakit, hei Bakagami!" bibirnya mengucap protes, sepasang alisnya menukik tajam, "memang kau pikir benda itu terbuat dari apa, hah?!"

"Hanya terpukul oleh alumunimum seperti ini saja mengaduh, dasar cengeng!"

Oh, Aomine sakit hati mendengarnya. Sungguh.

"Cengeng katamu?" Aomine mencibir, sebal. "Pagi-pagi sudah ribut dengan benda-benda yang jatuh, seperti anak kecil saja! Memangnya kau ini apa? Seorang—" kalimat selanjutnya berhenti, teringat akan sesuatu. "Tunggu! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di dapurku?"

Kagami mendengus, dahinya mengernyit samar begitu kata 'dapurku' terucap dari bibir tipis laki-laki itu. _Damn,_ tidak ingatkah kalau saat ini Kagami juga tinggal satu apartemen dengannya? Memangnya ia akan mamakai dapur siapa lagi selain dapurnya?

"Maaf memakai dapurmu tanpa izin dahulu, _Tuan_," menekankan kata 'tuan' dalam kalimatnya, Kagami berbungkuk lalu mengambil panci juga tutupnya yang tercecer, menyimpannya kembali di lemari atas. Ia malas meladeni Aomine sekarang, bisa berakibat fatal pada rasa masakannya nanti.

"Itu bukan jawaban," sunggut Aomine, membuat Kagami kembali memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Untung saja saat ini punggungnya yang berhadapan dengan Aomine. Ia jadi tidak perlu melihat wajah menyebalkan itu. Ingat, _mood_ yang buruk akan merusaka pada cita rasa masakannya nanti.

"Asal kau tahu saja, aku selalu seperti ini ketika apartemenku dulu. Ya, sejenis hobi dalam memasak, seperti itulah." Kagami mengedikan bahu tak acuh, "jadi, jangan marah jika aku sering mengacak isi kulkasmu. Tenang saja, aku juga akan bertanggung jawab untuk membeli bahan makanan."

Entah karena ceritanya atau _image_ Kagami yang satu ini membuatnya terkejut, Aomine menyeringai tipis. Tidak disangka, Kagami yang dikenal dengan sifat keras kepalanya bisa memiliki sisi seperti itu.

"Oh, semacam ibu-ibu rumah tangga, bukan?" pertanyaan yang bodoh—juga salah—sebenarnya. Aomine sama sekali tidak menyadari sendok yang digenggam Kagami begitu erat. Ya, untung saja bukan pisau yang diggenggamnya.

"Ah… " merasakan hawa di sekitarnya mulai menghitam, Aomine melangkah mundur dengan perlahan, "perlu kubelikan apron berenda juga?"

Aomine melesat cepat, berhasil menghindar dengan gesit dari lemparan sendok Kagami, dan nyaris mengenai sisi wajahnya. Juga, tentu saja, menutup kedua telinganya ketika Kagami berteriak—dan sedikit mengumpat dalam bahasa asingnya.

"_DIE AND GO TO THE HELL, AHOMINE!_"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Kagami-kun, kau tampak berantakan hari ini," frasa yang terucap dengan datar dan tanpa ekspresi itu berhasil membuyarkan Kagami. Katakanlah ia melamun, di saat latihan basket tengah berlangsung siang itu dan Akashi menjadi kapten untuk memimpinnya.

"Berisik!" ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kuroko. Dalam hati merutuki dirinya sendiri karena terkadang si surai biru muda itu bisa membaca pikirannya hanya dengan melihat raut wajah. Dialihkan pandangannya dan kembali fokus pada latihan di depannya, melalui posisinya saat ini berada di _bench_. Seperti biasa, iris merahnya selalu berkilat antusias begitu suara pantulan bola diiringi decitan sepatu menggema di seluruh ruang _gym_.

"Ah, aku lupa, Kagami-kun," suara Kuroko kembali menarik perhatian Kagami pada wajah datarnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau tinggal di mana sekarang Kagami-kun? Aku tidak tahu alamat apartemen barumu,"

Kagami mematung.

Ingin rasanya Kagami menelan bulat-bulat pemuda polos di depannya saat ini juga. Atau ia yang pergi ke ujung dunia manapun asal bisa menghindari pertanyaan _absurd_ seperti itu. Sungguh, di antara pertanyaan yang pernah ditujukan untuknya—dalam soal ujian pun—pertanyaan seperti ini yang paling sulit untuk Kagami jawab. Atau lebih tepatnya, Kagami tidak ingin menjawabnya.

Ia memang memberi tahu Kuroko perihal kepindahannya. Namun Kagami belum menjelaskan lebih tepatnya dimana apartemennya berada. Dan soal satu apartemen dengan Amoine…

Tidak! Kagami tidak ingin membicarakannya. _Oh_, _dear_!

"Ah, itu—" Kagami menggaruk tengkuk. Gestur yang dilakukannya ketika gelisah. Sial! Sial! Sial! Ia harus menjawab apa? "sekarang… aku…"

"Taiga, Tetsuya, istirahat kalian selesai dan cepat kembali berlatih,"

Oh, Tuhan! Untuk kali ini saja Kagami sungguh berterima kasih kepada kapten iblisnya yang satu itu. _Hanya untuk kali ini_, karena membantunya hingga ia tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan Kuroko.

"Hahaha, saatnya kita kembali latihan," Kagami tertawa canggung, bangkit berdiri dan melangkah ke tengah arena _gym_. Berusaha tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan Kuroko. Harus Kagami akui, temannya yang satu itu terkadang menakutkan jika menyangkut 'membaca raut wajah seseorang'.

Selang beberapa detik Kagami berjibaku dengan bola basket dan pemain lain melakukan hal yang sama, sekonyong-konyongnya pintu _gymnasium_ terbuka cukup keras. Seseorang berdiri di sana.

"Yo!" sapanya ringan, langkah santai, dan satu tangan terangkat. Tidak memedulikan dahi Akashi yang berkerut tidak suka begitu melihat kedatangannya.

"Daiki, latihanmu kutambahkan lima kali lipat," Akashi bertitah, kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dada begitu salah satu anak asuhnya berjalan dengan canggung, "kau terlambat lagi."

Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Salahnya juga, sih. Tidak sengaja ia tertidur lagi di atap gedung sekolah sehingga terlambat datang latihan. Dan imbasnya, hukuman Akashi sudah menanti.

"Bodoh,"

Sudut mata Aomine mengerling tajam, tahu siapa yang mengatainya seperti itu. Begitu melihat Kagami berada tidak jauh dari ring sambil berlatih _dunk_, sekelebat ide melintas dalam benaknya, membuatnya menyeringai. Teringat akan perjanjiannya dengan Kagami tadi pagi, Aomine sedikit ingin mengacaukannya. Hanya sedikit, tidak lebih.

Ayolah, tidak ada salahnya melihat Kagami berwajah panik, bukan?

"Hoi, Kagami!"

Sang subjek yang dipanggil menoleh cepat, sedikit terkejut juga. Tidak lain dengan halnya Akashi dan Kuroko, juga Midorima yang berdiri tidak jauh mereka. Juga beberapa anggota _first string_ yang mendengar panggilan Aomine tadi.

Tidak biasanya Aomine memanggil Kagami dengan nada yang terdengar _sedikit akrab_ tadi. Biasanya pemuda _dim _itu akan langsung melesat dan menantang Kagami dalam permainan _one on one_. Tanpa perlu memanggil seperti itu.

Kagami, sedikit merasa curiga ketika Aomine memanggilnya secara tiba-tiba, mengerutkan kening dalam. Terlebih ketika ia melihat Aomine merogoh saku celana seragamnya, dan mengeluarkan benda dengan berbagai gantungan aneh menghiasinya.

Begitu Aomine mengangkat tepat di depan wajah, Kagami memicing, menyadari benda kecil yang diperlihatkan Aomine saat ini adalah kunci. Eh, kunci? Setahu Kagami, kunci kamarnya tidak seperti itu. Lalu, untuk apa kunci itu—

"Aku lupa memberitahumu, Kagami," senyum menghiasi wajah Aomine, tipis, namun terlihat aneh. Juga mencurigakan. "Saat ini aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu, jadi kunci apartemen ini kutitipkan padamu. Jangan lupa untuk menguncinya kembali dan buatkan aku makan malam ketika pulang nanti, oke?"

Tak ada suara.

Hening mendominasi suasana _gymnasium. _

Akashi menoleh cepat, menatap orang yang dituju Aomine sinis. "Taiga, kau—" namun tak ada kata berikutnya yang terucap. Terkejut, tentu saja. Bahkan untuk Midorima dan Kuroko sekalipun.

Seringai Aomine semakin lebar,

—dan wajah Kagami pucat seketika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : **Haloo~~ kayaknya kebiasan Suki datang lagi, suka update malem *lirik jam* Nyahahaha! Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca di chapter sebelumnya. Untuk review, fave dan follow-nya juga. Mumpung belum ketauan begadang, Suki bales dulu ya~~ /woi/ (yang pake akun, mungkin sudah lewat PM /plek/)

**Guest : **Wkwkwk... entahlah. Mungkin kedua-duanya bisa X'D/heh/ aduh, cinta bersemi, kikiki~~ terima kasih atas review-nya *wink*

**syalala uyee : **Hihihih... Yup! Ide ceritanya memang klise *wink* Versi JeanEren? Kalo ada waktu, Suki mau buat versinya/mungkin/ Terima kasih atas review-nya yaaa XD

Nyaaa~~ terima kasih sudah membaca chapter ini XDD Ng... agak kecepetan ya alurnya? /digiles/

Akhir kata,

Review please? X3


End file.
